


Chibi

by nekluvshp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Hand Job, M/M, MM, Male Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: Harry has a discussion with his son. And why are Draco's robes pink? ?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I never posted this story here. *facepalm*

“Daddy, what’s a chibi?” A small voice asked from the floor.

Harry sputtered and choked on his early afternoon tea. The owner of that voice wasn’t supposed to be home right now.

“Scorpius, what are you doing here?” He managed to ask with lungs burning for oxygen.

The five year old blonde just shrugged and repeated his question more forcefully, “What is a chibi?”

Harry set aside his cup before picking up the small boy and setting him on the table in front of him. “Well, why do you want to know?” He asked, toying with his son.

“Teddy’s mommy called me that before she sent me through the floo.” Scorpius replied. “And she had rainbow hair today!” He squealed excitedly, momentarily forgetting his question.

“Was Teddy with Aunt Dora today?” Harry asked with a small smile toward the boy’s antics.

Scorpius pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “No! He went with Uncle Remy to the book store.” He seethed. “And you didn’t answer my question. What is a chibi?!”

“You’re a chibi.” He said simply.

“I know that!” Scorpius said with all the haughtiness of a Malfoy. “But what does it mean?”

Harry smiled, knowing full well that his son wasn’t going to like the answer. “It means you’re small and cute.” He replied.

The blonde huffed and blew his fringe out of his eyes. “I am NOT cute! I’m handsome just like Papa.” He said with another pout.

“Do you want to know what I think?” Harry whispered and put his forehead against Scorpius’ so he could look him dead in his green flecked, gray eyes like it was some big important secret.

“Yeah.” Scorpius whispered back, ecstatic over what he was about to hear.

“I think that Papa is very cute.” He said, cracking a huge smile.

Scorpius pushed his dad away. “No, Papa is not cute! Papa is a man and men are supposed to be handsome!” He said sharply and slammed a hand on the table.

Harry smiled wider and pulled his son into a bone crushing hug. “Well you are not a man. You are a boy and I happen to think all three of you are just the most adorable things I’ve ever seen.” He said against his son’s temple while said boy was trying to wriggle free of his father’s grip.

Finally, Harry let him go and set him back on the table.

“James can be cute all he wants but I’m too old to be cute!” Scorpius insisted.

A laugh escaped Harry before he replied, “But James is older than you.”

“Only by two minutes and he doesn’t act older than me.” The boy said matter-of-factly.

“Really? Because James would have just accepted that he was cute instead of whining and insisting he was a handsome young man.” Harry countered. “And which one of you is always pulling pranks on us?”

Scorpius sighed. “Me. But I’m still handsome, you just said so.”

Harry smiled again which quickly turned into a look of suspicion. He was about to ask his son why he was home early when there was a whoosh in the next room and a shout of, “Potter!”

The blonde boy immediately started fidgeting and refused to meet his dad’s eye.

“Your son is in so much trouble!” Draco shouted, still in the other room.

“Oh so he’s my son now, is he?” Harry asked, giving his son a pointed look. “Last week he was your son when he caught his first snitch.”

“That’s because he obviously gets his talent from me.” Draco said as he walked into the kitchen. Harry clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter when he laid eyes on his husband, who was wearing pink robes.

“YOUR son managed to smuggle a bag of Weasley products in with him today. He spent fifteen minutes throwing those little squishy balls around the ministry; you know the ones that turn whatever they pop against a bright color. Before I could catch him though, he somehow got his hands on a scorpion and dropped it in my boss’s coffee. I’m just lucky the man can take a joke.” Draco explained heatedly as he dropped into a chair.

“I had Tonks send him home so I could straighten up the mess he made. I fire-called those redheaded devils and demanded they tell me the counter spell so I could fix it but they wouldn’t. When I was done with that, I went to sit in my office and this happened.” He gestured to his neon pink robes and gave his son’s down turned head a small glare.

“Scorpius, didn’t you _just_ get out of your grounding for the little stunt you pulled at my birthday party at the Weasley’s after catching that snitch?” Harry asked him, disappointment evident in his voice.

“Maybe.” The small boy mumbled.

“What and you decided you like being grounded?” He asked next.

“No, I just thought it would be funny. And the scorpion didn’t sting anybody.” Scorpius said quietly and finally looked up at his two disappointed fathers.

“That’s not the point.” Draco said as he stood up from his seat. “It _could_ have stung someone. And aside from not being allowed around Fred and George for a while, we’ll discuss the rest of your punishment after I’ve had a shower. All this pink is making me feel gross.” He stared down at the blonde boy for a moment before giving him a small smile just to let him know his Papa still loved him.

At the doorway Draco stopped but didn’t turn back around. “Next year, Potter, I get the quiet one for Take Your Child to Work Day.” Then he continued on his way.

Harry looked from his husband’s retreating back to his son’s confused face.

“Why does Papa call you Potter sometimes?” He asked.

“Habit.” Harry replied evasively.

“Nuh uh. Most of the time he calls you Harry, or love, or something mushy but he only calls you Potter when he’s mad. Does Papa hate you?” Scorpius asked, fear watering his eyes.

“He used to.” Harry sighed. “When we were kids.”

“But daddies and papas are supposed to love each other just like mommies and daddies.” The young boy stated.

“We do love each other, very much in fact. But when we were in school we weren’t friends at all. We actually hated each other for a long time. Then the war ended, things changed, and we fell in love.” Harry said softly. “But that’s a story for another time. Ok?”

“Yeah, ok.” Scorpius said with a frown.

“Ok. Why don’t you wake your brother up from his nap and go play before your punishment starts.” Harry suggested as he stood up.

Scorpius happily hopped down from the table and ran out of the room. He came back right away though and nearly collided with his father’s legs. “What Papa said before, does that mean I get to go to Hogwarts with you next year?”

Harry nodded and watched the boy happily run off. He sighed in relief that his curious son didn’t have any questions after that. After all, he had a cute blonde man that needed de-stressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story currently has 4 chapters. I have yet to decide if I'll be adding more to it. I do have a couple pages of a prequel chapter written so we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

A shriek reverberated around the tiled bathroom when Draco felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. If you asked him though, he would deny any such sound ever came from his lips and that it was, in fact, a very manly yell.

“Potter, don’t sneak up on me like that.” He said angrily and ignored the fact that the naked body behind him was making him hard.

“You’re still mad at me?” Harry asked, nuzzling the blonde’s neck.

Draco slumped back against his husband’s chest and sighed. “No, Harry I’m not mad, just frustrated.” He said quietly.

Harry placed a kiss behind Draco's ear and asked, “You want me to help with that, love?”

“Please?” He asked, tilting his head to give Harry a pleading, puppy dog look.

Harry chastely kissed his lips before pushing Draco upright and taking a step back. His hands immediately went to work rubbing the knots from the blonde’s shoulders.

Draco let out an appreciative moan and leaned against the shower wall in front of him so he wouldn’t have to support all his weight on his legs that were slowly turning to jelly under Harry's skillful hands.

“Talk, tell me what’s getting you so stressed out.” Harry said softly as he moved his hands to the back of the pale neck in front him.

“Everything.” Draco replied. “At work I have to redo half my subordinate’s papers because they can’t do anything right. I get paperwork from other departments on my desk because _they_ can’t do anything right either. And I swear our children are the spawn of the devil or at least have some Weasley in them because— fuck that hurt.” He was cut off when Harry started working out a particularly large knot just below his right shoulder blade.

“Why don’t you take Minerva up on her offer to be the new potions professor?” Harry asked as he moved further down the other man’s back.

Draco moaned again when his husband’s fingers were just barely _not_ touching his arse. “I’ve been thinking about it.” He replied. Then his breath hitched when both of his cheeks were cupped and squeezed tightly.

“You know I want you to take the position. It would just be easier for all four of us.” Harry explained. “We’d all be together every night and every weekend. You wouldn’t have to worry about taking care of the kids by yourself all week; it’s a win-win situation.”

Before Draco had a chance to reply, a wet finger pushed its way into his puckered hole and he let out a loud moan. “When can I top again?” He asked, even as he pushed himself further onto the finger.

“You’re the one that wanted to know what it was like to carry a child.” Harry said as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of the blonde’s ass.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think that meant I’d have to bottom constantly until I was actually pregnant.” He hissed softly when a second finger slid in with the first.

Harry grinned at his husband’s complaints and started twisting his fingers in search of the other’s prostate. “But what if I got pregnant at the same time?” He asked innocently.

“That’s what contraceptive charms are for, damn it.” Draco said in a harsher tone of voice than Harry would have expected.

His fingers stilled as it suddenly occurred to Harry that Draco might not be as ready for another child as he wanted him to think. But he wouldn’t go so far as to secretly be using a contraceptive charm, would he?

“Are you going to move?” Draco asked, voice laced with lust once again.

“Sorry, spaced out.” He replied as he started scissoring his fingers, still looking for that special bundle of nerves.

Harry added a third finger but his movements slowed before coming to a complete stop again as his mind returned to his previous thoughts. It only took a few seconds for Draco to tighten around the fingers to recapture the other’s attention.

“Harry, is some—”

“Are you using a contraceptive charm?” Harry asked, cutting him off. He immediately realized the callous tone he used and added a softer, “I won’t be angry if you’re honest.”

“No, of course not. I wouldn’t do that to you.” Draco said quickly. “But could we please talk about this later when we’re not in the middle of sex.” His voice was desperate and Harry assumed it was from the buildup of sexual tension.

He chuckled an, “Ok,” and started kissing the pale back exposed to him as he moved his fingers to finish stretching the tight opening. Harry then gave a triumphant smirk when he found his lover’s prostate and Draco gave a strangled cry.

There was a disappointed moan when Harry removed his fingers from Draco's body. He quickly turned the blonde around and hoisted him up the wet shower wall, long, pale legs moving to wrap around his waist.

With practiced ease, Draco shifted his hips and began the slow decent onto Harry's hard cock. Harry groaned and buried his face in Draco's neck as tight heat encased the head.

Harry could feel his husband’s frantic heart beat against his own chest as Draco seated himself. He took a moment to calm himself down and to let the other adjust to the intrusion.

When he finally pulled back to look at Draco's face, Harry immediately noticed that something was wrong. The blonde’s eyes and mouth were shut tight and he was nearly hyperventilating through his nose.

“Did I hurt you?” Harry asked. Draco shook his head stiffly, a few droplets of water flying off his hair.

Harry took a closer look and could see moisture being forced out the corners of closed gray eyes. He knew it wasn’t from the shower because neither of them had been under the spray for some time now. “Are you… are you crying?” He asked softly.

Draco’s reply came in the form of a choked sob. Harry knew the blonde tended to keep his emotions bottled up far longer than wise but he normally released it in an explosion of anger. He’d never outright cried before.

Slowly, Harry lowered them to the floor of the shower and turned around so he was leaning against the wall and Draco was resting on his lap. He felt along the wall above him for the knob to turn off the water before wrapping his arms around the distraught man.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as he rubbed the other’s back.

“I’m scared.” Was the simple reply.

Harry's brow furrowed. What could have his Draco so scared it reduced him to tears? “Of what? Did someone threaten you or the kids?” He quietly asked. Harry could feel the other murmur his response against his chest but only managed to catch the word, “baby.”

“You’re afraid… of being pregnant?” Harry guessed. Draco nodded and Harry tightened his hold around him. “Then why did you tell me you want to know what it’s like to have a baby?”

“You seemed so happy when you were carrying James and Scorpius.” He replied in a shaky voice. “I wanted to know what that felt like.”

“What exactly are you afraid of? The pain?” Harry asked. “Because the pain is well worth the outcome.”

“That’s part of it…” Draco trailed off. He didn’t want Harry to hate him for the rest of what was causing his fear.

Harry's hands moved a little harder along the blonde’s back, trying to reassuring him that everything was ok. “Tell me what else you’re afraid of.”

Draco took a deep breath, steeled himself for Harry's reaction, and began, “We’ve been trying for six months now. What if I just can’t get pregnant? And if I do, what if… what if I lose it? I don’t know how you managed to get through it the first time we found out you were pregnant and you had a miscarriage. You were so upset and depressed; I don’t think I’d be able to survive if it happened to me.”

Harry adjusted the blonde on his lap so that Draco was sitting sideways between his legs, knees bent over Harry's thigh, instead of straddling him, his now limp shaft finally sliding out. He held the taller man tightly against him and replied, “So what if you can’t get pregnant, there’s always me. And even if neither of us are able to have a child again, we can adopt. I know you still want a little girl and you’d love her even if she wasn’t flesh and blood.

“If you do have a miscarriage, I’ll be right here to help you just like you helped me. You may not realize it Draco, but you are so much stronger than me. I wouldn’t have come out of it if I didn’t have you.” He finished. They were silent for a while, each contemplating their situation.

After several minutes, Harry felt a shiver run through Draco's body. Even in the middle of summer, all warmth seemed to have gone from the room when the steam dissipated.

Carefully, Harry slipped his arms under Draco's knees and behind his back and slid up the wall into a standing position. He shifted his hold a bit before stepping out of the shower and into their adjoined bedroom. He laid his lover on the right side of the bed and then walked around to his side.

Harry laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling just as Draco was doing. A few moments later he felt a finger brush against his hand and he opened it so their fingers could link together. He shifted a little so he could comfortably turn his head and observe his husband.

For one, Draco seemed to have calmed down considerably. His eyes were closed now and his free hand was resting on his stomach. Harry started rubbing the back of the hand in his with his thumb as his brow furrowed. Something in his brain was trying to make sense with what he was currently looking at and the conversation they had just had.

The hand Harry was watching started moving back and forth as if it was trying to alleviate some sort of discomfort. “Are you ok?” Harry asked without looking away from the hand.

Draco looked at Harry and then followed his gaze to his own stomach. “I’m fine. Just a bit of a stomach ache.” He replied. He was startled when Harry suddenly bolted up right, still staring at his abdomen. 

“Harry.” Draco called, as the brunette man had jumped up from the bed and dashed back into the bathroom before he could even ask him what he was doing.

A second later Harry was back and he sat on the blonde’s side of the bed, an almost goofy grin on his face. He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled on it until the other was sitting up. “Like you said, we’ve been trying for six months but when was the last time we actually tested you?” He asked.

“I don’t know. The day you came home for the summer, I think.” Draco replied. “Why?”

Harry then revealed a vial filled with a familiar potion that changed from pink to blue to pink again. He popped the cork and brought it to the other’s lips.

Once the vial was empty, Harry stretched across the bed to grab his wand from its place on his nightstand. Then he touched the tip to Draco's bare stomach and murmured the spell their maternity Healer taught them. A few seconds later it started glowing green and Harry's face lit up. “Afraid or not, it’s happening now.” He said as he looked up to see Draco's reaction.

At first the blonde didn’t respond, just sat there staring at his lower abdomen incredulously. Then he brought up a hand and poked around under his belly button before laying his hand across it. The corner of his lips twitched a bit until a full blown smile graced his features.

“Happy?” Harry asked, amusement evident in his voice. Draco's head snapped up, almost as if he had forgotten the other man was there.

Instead of answering, a hand grabbed the back of a dark head and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. One of Harry's hands moved to cup the other’s cheek and the other went to cover Draco's hand that was still splayed across his stomach.

“I love you so much, Draco.” Harry breathed against his lips when they pulled apart for air.

“I love you too.”

Harry grabbed his wand that he had dropped and stood up. He quickly cast a silencing charm on the room before making sure the door was locked. It wouldn’t do to have two impressionable five year olds walk in on them. He turned back to his husband and paused to take in the sight before him.

Draco had laid back down and was now stroking his erection back to life. His other hand was absentmindedly caressing the skin below his navel as he stared Harry down.

Harry pounced.

Lips, teeth, and tongue attacked a pale neck as Harry batted the other’s hand away, one of his own taking its place and wrapping around both of their cocks. Draco moaned at the contact and bucked up into the hand.

Harry nudged Draco's knees apart with his own so he could lie between them more comfortably. He continued from the blonde’s neck to nip at his collar bone before moving straight down to a pink nipple and lapping at it. His other hand made its way down past their erections and two fingers slid inside the still stretched hole, just to double check.

“Fuck, Harry.” Draco groaned when his prostate was almost immediately assaulted. He brought his hand back down to stop the one that was so close to bringing him off. “Wanna come with you inside me.”

Taking that as his cue to move things along, Harry pulled his fingers from the tight warmth and got onto his knees. Draco reached into his bedside table for a tube of lubricant. He popped the cap and squeezed some into his hand before tossing the bottle to the side. His hand reached down to apply the gel to Harry's prick.

After a few thrusts in Draco's hand, Harry leaned down and captured his lover’s mouth in a searing kiss. He prodded the other’s entrance before slowly pushing his way past the tight ring of muscle.

Once he was fully sheathed, Harry sat back up and positioned a pale leg over his shoulder. Draco automatically pulled the other one up to his chest and waited for the onslaught of pleasure to begin.

“Move already.” Draco demanded when several minutes had past and nothing had happened. He realized that Harry was gazing lovingly at his abdomen where his hand still rested. That was lovely and all but Draco wanted sex. So he tightened his muscles around the cock inside him and pulled off as much as he could in his position.

That seemed to pull Harry back to the task at hand and he pulled the rest of the way back before slamming back in, causing Draco to slide a few inches further up the bed.

“Yeeeeees.” The blonde hissed as he was pounded into over and over again. The hand that wasn’t resting on his stomach reached up and pulled Harry down for a bruising kiss.

“Faster!” Draco moaned when his prostate was hit.

Harry, however, felt like being torturous and slowed down instead. He removed Draco's leg from his shoulder and moved both around his waist so he could lean over the blonde without him pulling a muscle. Then he brought their lips back together in a languid kiss as he slowly pushed in and out of his lover.

“Harry, please.” Draco whined when said man moved to trail kisses down his throat.

“Please what?” Harry teased as he slowly pulled out until just the tip remained and rammed back in.

“Aaahhh… faa… faster.” He pleaded as Harry repeated the process, striking that special spot dead on. Draco's mouth fell open in a silent scream.

Harry took advantage of the open orifice and shoved his tongue in, mimicking his movements further down their bodies only at the speed the blonde wanted. He swallowed the moan Draco let out at the action.

Fed up with his release being denied, Draco slid his free hand between their bodies and took matters into his own hands, stroking his own cock expertly. “Please… I… I need to come so bad.” He begged as his hand sped up, twisting at the head just the way he liked it.

Finally Harry gave in, slamming as hard as he could into the willing body beneath him. He moved a hand down to join Draco's on the blonde’s cock and changed the pace there to be slower than the one he was pounding into him.

“Harry!” Draco screamed when he finally came over their hands and on their stomachs.

Harry managed a few more hard thrusts as the muscles clamped and convulsed around him. He grunted his husband’s name before erupting inside him, every last drop being milked from him.

Mindful of his pregnant love, Harry rolled to the side as he collapsed onto the bed next to Draco. “Good?”

“Brilliant.” He replied, chest heaving and a hand still resting on his stomach.

Once they’d come down from their post-orgasmic bliss, Harry found his wand and cleaned off the drying semen. He dropped it back onto his nightstand before snuggling up to his blonde.

Harry noticed that Draco still hadn’t removed his hand from his, still flat, pregnant belly. “You know, it won’t disappear if you let go.” He said with a chuckle.

Draco turned his head to look at Harry, a small, content smile on his face, and replied, “I know. I’m just… happy. And trying to imagine what I’ll look like in a few months.”

“I’ll know how you’ll look.” Harry said as he moved closer and gave him a short, sweet kiss.

“And how’s that?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry placed a hand next to Draco's and replied, “Beautiful.”


	3. Chapter 3

Two Identical sets of green flecked, gray eyes, one framed in blonde hair and the other in black, stared up at the two men. 

“What?!” Scorpius finally whined when their fathers just continued to stare at them.

Harry and Draco exchanged a smirk. They knew the blonde boy was anxious because he was still waiting to hear about his punishment.

“Calm down, Scor.” James said to his twin.

Scorpius huffed and retorted with, “Why don’tcha make me, Jamie?!”

“I told you not to call me that!” He aimed a kick at his brother’s shin but missed when they were each picked up by the father they inherited their hair color from; though both of them had the Potter gene for untamable hair.

A few moments later, the boys were dropped onto opposite ends of the couch in the living room. They scooted as far away from each other as they could get and firmly avoided looking at the other.

“First we’d like to ask you two a question.” Draco started after letting the boys, mostly Scorpius, squirm for a few more seconds. They both turned their attention to their blonde father.

Harry crouched down so he was at their level and motioned for them to slide closer together. They quickly obeyed, having already forgotten their little spat. He put a hand on one of each of their knees and asked with a wide smile, “How would you guys like to have a little brother or sister?”

“Daddy, you’re gonna have another baby?” James asked, hope evident in his eyes and voice.

Harry gave a sly smirk and replied, “No.” Both boys immediately deflated. “I thought about it… but then I remembered that’s where you two little monsters came from.” He ruffled their already messy hair affectionately.

“But you just said… we want a baby brother!” Scorpius exclaimed, thoroughly confused.

James, being the smarter and more levelheaded of the two, furrowed his brow as he thought about this. It suddenly clicked in his five year old mind. “Oh!” He moved his gaze from his daddy to his papa.

“What! Tell me, tell me, tell me!” Scorpius demanded, bouncing excitedly. He knew his dark haired brother had figured out the puzzle.

Giving his brother a bright smile James replied, “Papa’s gonna have a baby!”

Scorpius was confused again. “But I thought Daddy was like our Mommy?”

“He is, but Papa can be a Mommy too.” James explained.

“Oh.” The blonde boy was still a little confused but decided he didn’t really want to think about it. “When will the baby be in your tummy?” He asked.

Draco smiled and put his hand on his lower abdomen. “It’s already in there.”

Immediately, both boys scrambled up from the couch and each clung to one of the blonde’s legs, beaming up at him.

“Can we touch your tummy?” James asked. Draco nodded and pulled his shirt up.

Two tiny sets of hands moved up and started rubbing and poking the skin all over his stomach.

“And we have another announcement.” Draco added.

Harry looked at him in confusion. “We do?”

Draco put a hand on the head of both boys. “Papa is going to work at Hogwarts this fall.” He looked at Harry and explained, “I told Minerva I wanted the job at your birthday party.”

James and Scorpius began jumping around and screaming their excitement.

Harry picked up and held a boy under each arm. “I think we need to lower their sugar intake.”

~!~

Draco's eyes popped open to the sight of a dark room. He glanced at the clock to see it was only three in the morning. “What the hell woke me up?” He mumbled to himself. Then he felt intense pressure on his bladder.

The blonde man scrambled up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to relieve himself, leaving the door open in his haste.

Once that task was finished, Draco washed his hands and then stood in front of the mirror. He lifted up his night shirt, the only thing he was wearing, and turned to the side. Just over three months into his pregnancy and he was already starting to show.

There was a grunt from the next room and Draco took a step back so he could see out the door to make sure Harry was still asleep. Apparently, the brunette had flipped over in his sleep and when he couldn’t find his husband’s body, he snuggled up to one of the body pillows.

With a smile, Draco turned back to the mirror. He poked around his belly button, feeling the hardness of the slight protrusion. Then he sucked his stomach in. “At least I’m not fat yet.” He said to himself.

Suddenly, he felt a lurch in his stomach and quickly turned back to the toilet to throw up.

“Damn it.” Draco said as he sat against the wall next to the toilet. He reached up and flicked the handle to flush the vomit away, not noticing the blood that had accompanied it. “I thought that was done for good this time.”

After a minute to let his stomach settle, Draco stood back up and rinsed his mouth out. Then he checked himself out one more time before heading back to bed.

Draco had only taken one step when a frighteningly familiar pain shot through his lower back and abdomen. He grabbed his stomach with both hands as tears started building in his eyes. “No, no, no, no, no, NO!” He screamed. “Not again!”

His head spun when he started hyperventilating and his vision went fuzzy. A moment later he passed out.

Harry jerked awake from the sudden screaming. In his sleep fogged mind he couldn’t quite comprehend what he heard or if it had even been real. Then there was a thump from the bathroom. He sat up so he could see over the footboard of the bed and saw his husband’s prone form on the tiled floor.

Immediately, he jumped up from the bed and ran to the blonde’s side. Before kneeling next to him, he grabbed a washcloth and wetted it with cold water.

“Draco?” He whispered as he patted the other man’s face and neck. “Come on, wake up.”

A few moments later, eyelids fluttered open to reveal watery, gray eyes. Instantly tears started spilling from them.

“What happened?” Harry asked as he pulled Draco into his arms.

“He s-said it wouldn’t h-happen again, Harry. We got passed the first trimester th-this time. It wasn’t s-supposed to happen again.” Draco cried into his chest.

Harry felt the prickle of tears in his own eyes as he understood the meaning of Draco's words; he was having a second miscarriage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this is all I have finished right now. I do have ideas for two other chapters, but I'm really focused on Lucius' Pet right now, so who knows when there will be more.

Draco lay curled up on his side on a starch white hospital bed, unmoving. His eyes were unfocused and shimmering with unshed tears. He didn’t flinch or even look up when the door swung open silently and Harry walked in, followed by a healer.

The slightly younger man hurried over to his nearly catatonic husband and sat on the edge of the bed. Gray eyes flicked up to his face for a moment before going back to stare at a spot on the blindingly white wall.

The other two stayed quiet, waiting to see if Draco would speak. When he finally did, it wasn’t what either of them was expecting.

“Where are James and Scorpius?” He whispered, still staring straight ahead.

Taking his hand, Harry softly explained, “I went home while you were in surgery and took them to Ron and Hermione’s.” He thought for a moment then added, “I know it’s only five in the morning but I can go get them if you want.”

“No, they’ve already been woken up once. Let them sleep.” Draco replied. He then spotted the unfamiliar person in the room. “Who’s she?”

“I’m Healer Janus.” The woman answered gently.

“Where’s Healer McNamara?” He asked, nearly in a panic.

Healer Janus’ face fell. “Unfortunately, he had a massive stroke in his sleep a few nights ago. We’re still working on getting his patients assigned to different maternity healers.” She flipped through in the file in her hand. “In fact, a letter was to be sent to you today informing you of your new healer and how to get a different one if you disapprove.”

“So, you’re our new healer?”

“Yes, but I won’t be offended if you decide to choose someone else. Many parents, especially first-timers, prefer… more experienced healers. I assume that’s why you chose McNamara to begin with?” She asked.

“We’re not first time parents.” Harry stated before Draco could reply.

“Really?” She looked through the file again.

“You won’t find it in there.” He added. “I carried our first children.”

“Children, really? If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?”

“We have twin boys, which is mostly why we chose Healer McNamara. He specialized in multiples, that and he was Draco's mother’s maternity healer. And we’re both twenty-six, why?” Harry asked, confusion written all over his face.

“It’s unusual for both partners to carry. Half of the homosexual couples that come in before conception are still arguing over who’s going to be the “mother”, most of the time because neither of them actually want to take the risk.” Healer Janus explained. “I was only wondering about your age because neither of you look old enough to have multiple children already.”

Harry looked down at Draco to see that he was asleep. “Well my first pregnancy was a surprise. We were still in school, actually. I miscarried though. We got married after we graduated and surprise, surprise, I ended up pregnant with James and Scorpius… on our honeymoon.”

“I see. Could you tell me why he’s the one trying to carry this time?” She asked quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping man.

With a shrug and a smile, he replied, “Draco wanted to know what it was like to have a baby.” Harry sighed, dragged a hand through his hair, and added, “I don’t know if he’s going to want to try a third time though.”

“All of the medical information is in his file, but would you mind telling me about his first pregnancy?” The healer asked.

“Yeah, sure. But can we move to the other side of the room? I don’t want to wake him up.”

“Of course, Mr. Malfoy.” She replied with a smile.

Harry managed to suppress a laugh but shook his head a little as they walked to the other bed. “I’m not used to being called that. At Hogwarts I go by Potter to avoid the confusion.”

“So when did Mr. Ma… Draco's first pregnancy occur?” Healer Janus asked once they were seated on the other side of the empty bed in the room.

“We found out about a week into August last year. By that time he was nearly a month along. The next day we made an appointment with Healer McNamara. Everything was going fine; at least, that’s what we thought.” Harry explained.

“And he miscarried at the end of September.” She read out of the file.

“Yeah, the twenty-fourth.” He said sadly. “He took an entire month off work. I can’t imagine how bad it might be this time.”

“Did they explain what may have caused it?” She asked.

Harry nodded and wiped at the tears forming in his eyes as he replied, “This was his first year teaching. The combined stress was too much for him to handle.” He added, “The boys were really upset as well. They didn’t quite understand what Papa was sad about but it was enough for them to feel it too.”

“Do you think the stress could have been a factor this time?”

“I don’t know… maybe.” He answered, unsure. “We weren’t actively trying this time, but we weren’t doing anything to prevent it either. The moment we found out, Minerva hired an assistant potions professor to take over some of Draco's duties, especially nighttime corridor patrol, and running the class when the students make potions that give off fumes that could potentially harm the baby. She was also going to take over while he was on maternity leave.” Harry explained quietly.

“Well, it sounds like you were both doing everything right. With women, one in five pregnancies ends in miscarriage, one in three for men. Sometimes, it just happens.” Healer Janus said.

“They told us that after my miscarriage and Draco's first.” Harry said with a sigh. “It doesn’t really help.”

At that moment, there was a sniffle and a sob from the occupied bed. Harry immediately jumped up from his chair and rushed over to his husband.

Once Harry was sitting next to him on the bed, Draco latched onto him and cried into his shirt, “I-I want t-to go home.”

Harry wrapped one arm around him and ran the other hand through his hair. “We’ll go home as soon as they say you can. Ok?”

“ _H-home_ , home. N-not Hogwarts.”

“Of course, whatever you want.” Harry whispered into blonde hair. “When they discharge you, we’ll pick up the boys before going home. Then we can all cuddle up and spend the day in bed.”

“Th-that sounds g-good.” Draco whimpered and then asked, “W-what time i-is it an-nyway?”

“It’s just after six. You only slept for about an hour, so you can go back to sleep if you want.” Harry quietly replied.

Draco looked up through damp lashes. “You’ll w-wake me up as soon as I can leave, right?”

Harry nodded and then maneuvered them so that they were lying down together. He held Draco and listened to the occasional sniffle or sob until the other was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3


End file.
